If You Had One Shot, One Opportunity
by kuhrayzee8b
Summary: This is a series of usually angsty, occasionally humorous one shots.
1. Get It Right

For the first time ever, Santana is the first one to Glee. She sits in her usual spot in the back with her arms crossed, trying not to look as anxious as she feels, but the bouncing of her legs gives her away. She's lost in her thoughts, and doesn't really acknowledge anyone as they slowly file in, not even when Brittany prances in and plops down next to Mike, animatedly discussing their newest dance move.

When Mr. Schue finally walks in 10 mintues late (as per usual), Santana finally snaps to attention and raises her hand even before he has a chance to speak.

"Uh yes, Santana?"

"I have something that I'd like to share before we get into whatever pointless exercise you've arranged for this week."

She doesn't even wait for a response as she struts to the center of the room, Puck following her and sitting slightly behind her with his guitar.

"This is dedicated to B. I know we talked about this the other night, but I've done so many things wrong, I just wanted to make sure that I did this right." Her nervousness is apparent as she wrings her hands, her eyes never leaving Brittany's. "And I hope your answer is still the same."

She turns and nods to Puck who begins to play Adam Sandler's "Grow Old With You" from the Wedding Singer, but when she opens her mouth, the words are all her own.

_I want to make you laugh, _

_and erase all your pain. _

_Sweep you off your feet _

_and kiss in the rain. _

_Oh all I want to do, _

_is go out with you. _

_I'll get you medicine, _

_when you have a rough night. _

_Hold you close _

_when we turn out the light. _

_Oh it would be so nice, _

_to go out with you. _

_I'll adore you, _

_I need more you. _

_Give you my heart for you to hold._

_I'll tease you, _

_please you. _

_Even move to Cali if Ohio's too cold._

_So let's put on a movie _

_and snuggle up close. _

_Forget the world _

_cuz you are what I need most. _

_Oh I could be the one, _

_who goes out with you. _

_Just say that you want me too. _

Santana's vaguely aware of the raucous applause her friends are giving her, but all she can really focus on is how hyperaware she is of the way Brittany's smile takes up her whole face and that even though her ocean blue eyes are pooling with tears, she has never looked happier or more beautiful.

Time seems to stand still as Brittany draws her into a tight hug and simply whispers in her ear "Forever."


	2. Mi Hermosa Amiga

Everyone assumes Brittany is passing Spanish because Santana does her work. What they don't know is that Brittany has been fluent since she was 5.

She still remembers the day that they got a new girl in kindergarten, a tiny dark-haired girl who spoke with an accent and hit anyone who made fun of her for it. But when their moms came to pick them up, Brittany heard Santana talking to her mom in the most beautiful language she had ever heard. Brittany's mom told her they were speaking Spanish. The next week Brittany started taking Spanish lessons at the community center because she had begged her mom nonstop until she gave in.

The few people who know this much of the story assume that Brittany wanted to learn Spanish because of her sunny, welcoming demeanor and that she just wanted to make Santana feel comfortable or maybe just because she liked the language.

But the real reason she wanted to learn is because, even at 5, Santana was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she wanted to tell her, but she knew no words in English could possibly do her justice.


	3. We'll Make It Through

A lot of people don't know it but under that badass exterior, Santana Lopez is scared. Not just of the talks or the looks, but of the nightmares she has every night about life after her parents disown her, which they are totally going to do after they find out. Most nights she doesn't sleep because walking around like a zombie all day is better than waking up screaming in the middle of the night with tears streaming down her face.

The only reason she hasn't gone crazy yet is Brittany.

See there's two ways she can sleep through the night: wrapped up n Brittany's UDA hoodie from freshman year with the blonde's scent enveloping her, or with Brittany spooning her, the soft puffs of her breath on the back of Santana's neck keeping her grounded.

Although on those nights she doesn't mind waking up in the middle of the night. Because her reality is finally better than even the best dreams.


	4. Can You Fix Me, I'm Broken

Unsurprisingly, Brittany is the one to find her. She knew Britt would notice when she didn't show up to their usual meeting spot before school, but with no phone and no car she had no way of letting her knew. She had already been sitting under the bridge for a couple of hours when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. And although she's already gone numb, she melts into Brittany's embrace.

"Talk to me San," gets whispered in her ear, but when she tries to speak her throat tightens and the words won't come. So she shakes her head and turns around, wrapping her arms around Brittany and burying her face in her shoulder.

When Brittany starts to feel tears on her shoulder, she pulls back, takes Santana's face in her hands and lovingly places a kiss on each of her eyelids before wrapping her up tighter than before. She just keeps whispering "It's okay, I've got you," and rubbing her back until Santana has calmed down enough to speak.

She takes a deep breath and her voice sounds hoarse and cracks halfway through as all the words come tumbling out at once.

"They kicked me out Britt. My parents. My own- I've never seen my mother look at me like that. No matter how many times I screwed up. She always told me there was nothing I could do that would make her not love me—nothing. But apparently that doesn't count being gay. She told me that I'm not her daughter anymore, that she doesn't even know who I am, that I am no longer welcome in that house. I don't- What am I gonna do Britt? Where am I gonna go?"

Brittany can feel her heart break because as much as Santana tries to act tough, she knows that her family is everything to her.

"You can come stay with me, S. My mom loves you and she already thinks of you as part of the family. We'll figure this out. We'll get through this. Together."

"I don't know what I would do without you, B. You are seriously the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you." Her eyes brim with tears as her voice cracks again and she buries her face in Brittany's shoulder, "But I don't know what I did to deserve this either."

"Shh no honey, stop. Nothing you did deserves this, there is nothing you could do to deserve this. You're not a bad person. I'm sorry that people are too blind to see it, but I think you're perfect. And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you never hurt like this again." Brittany presses a kiss to the top of Santana's head and then adds, almost as an afterthought, "And next time I see Finn I'm going to kick him in the junk." Santana laughs weakly at that.

"Thanks B. I honestly don't even have the energy to hate him right now. Plus I think Rachel breaking up with him and everyone in his house refusing to speak to him is enough punishment for right now."

"Psh I don't. He needs to learn a lesson. He thinks he can just say whatever he wants and there won't be any consequences. Honestly, and he calls _me_ stupid."

"Well he did think it was possible to impregnate someone via hot tub."

Brittany snorts as Santana shifts to snuggle into her side so they're both looking across the river.

"You always make me feel better B. And I feel like no matter what happens, everything will be okay as long as I have you." She looks up and finds Britt already staring at her with so much love in her eyes it makes her heart clench.

"I told you. Love makes anything possible. And I'm pretty sure I love you more than anyone's ever loved anyone before."

Santana reaches one arm up to pull Brittany down into a soft kiss, murmuring "I love you too B," against her lips. Normally she would give Britt a hard time for being so sappy, but she can't help but think she's right. With feelings it is better and as long as they love each other, there is nothing that can bring them down and nothing that can tear them apart. Brittany really is a genius.


End file.
